The Blaze
by ThinkingOfColdSkies
Summary: It's been 26 years since the events of the 74th hunger games. After Katniss died saving Peeta from Cato, Leaving Peeta victor, Peeta's only reason for living is his son Blaze. But Blaze is reaped for the 100th annual hunger games, a century of tourture being celebrated. Blaze would have to choose between friendship, murder and his father.. if he really does want to win...
1. The reaping

I woke up to the sound of horns. As I calmed myself I reminded myself _It's reaping day, s_o the entire district is woken up by a horn. This was implemented in the 76th games, When people in my district stopped watching and coming to reapings after... What happened. The reaping is always a sore subject for me, considering who my father is: Peeta Mellark. Yes, The winner of the 74th hunger games, the famous star-crossed lover left widowed. I always have this feeling I'm going to get picked, it would make a good show actually: The son of the famous Peeta Mellark in the hunger games. Genius!

I walked downstairs of my house, the house my dad won in the victor's village. I guess i'm lucky, getting to live in a house like this; with all the food, shelter and warmth the rest of my district so clearly lacks, I sometimes think i'm being selfish. But there are rules, only my dad's family can live here, and since gran and gramps are long gone, i guess this is how it is. As I walked in to the kitchen Dad was sitting on the kitchen table, wearing his fancy suit, with his blonde hair styled back, eating some pieces of bread and drinking some coffee. Dad only drank coffee on special occasions, and particularly when the event makes him nervous. I'm glad he's not like uncle Haymitch anymore, with the alcohol and all. But there was something in his eyes...

"Morning dad," I said, while taking a piece of bread from the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep at all," He replied, not making eye contact. "Too many nightmares."

"I know it's hard for you, mentoring tributes every year and having to see them die." It's true, this has been an issue for him for a long time.

"It's not that, Blaze." His eyes finally met mine.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It's the quarter quell." He replied, and I noticed tears in his eyes. "The 100th annual hunger games and they're going big. They're taking 6 from each district. And I have a bad feeling about you."

"It'll be fine, dad." I replied trying to console him. "If I haven't been picked up till now, I bet it's not going to happen. And plus, there are over 3,000 other kids besides me..."

"I just don't want to lose you." His tears falling down his cheeks. "The capitol has taken too many things from me. Katniss, your mother, your grandparents... I just wouldn't stand it If I lose you. All they want is a show."

I saw the broken look on my dad's face and I hugged him. I suddenly realized I'm all he has. And frankly, he's all I got too. My father has changed a lot over the past 26 years. He's told me the story many times. How he tried to win the hunger games alongside Katniss Everdeen, but when there were three left Cato was pushed off the side of the Cornucopia. But not before getting a grip on Katniss, making her fall to her death as well. My father was left the winner. The thing is, he loved her and it devastated him that she was gone. He went mad, Joined uncle Haymitch in booze-ville and made his life a mess. It wasn't until my mother came along, Prue was her name, that he found some meaning to his life. Unfortunately she died getting whipped by some Peacekeepers for breaking the law when I was 2 months old, I never met her. But dad fixed himself... for me. And now it's me and him against the world... well, the district because I can't leave here. And I know I have to be strong, for him.. for both of us.

"Everything's going to be alright." I told him, trying to hid my terror. "I promise."

And boy was I wrong!

* * *

As dad helped me run a bath and lay out my clothes, I couldn't help but wonder what if this were the last time I would be here, the last time I would get to be safe and sound in my bedroom, the last time I will ever be with my father... I can't stand the thought. When I got dressed, dad came with some gel and rubbed it on my hair. Soon, it was blonde and styled back.. identical to his. He embraced me, feeling me as if it were the last time he'll have me in his arms. Then he leaded toward the door, holding back is tears.

Outside, the first this I did was look for Hazel, My best friend. She lives in the seam and I help her out with bread and other kinds of stuff. Her family of 5 needs it more than I do. I found her, she was wearing a yellow dress, and her black hair was made into a ponytail; which really brought out her beautiful green eyes. She didn't look like most of the people in the seam, with olive skin. She was pale, like me and my dad.

"Well, you look handsome today, Blaze!" She said, examining me. "Green really brings out your eyes."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied, holding back my real thoughts _"You look beautiful!"_

"How's your dad doing?" She asked, if anyone other than my dad understood me, it was her.

"Hes got this fear that i'm gonna get picked." Which is obvious, i happened every year. "But this year, it's like he's already preparing my funeral. Like he's already lost me."

"Don't worry, he'll be alright." She said, extending her arm around me. "You'll see, it won't be you, it won't be us. I can feel it."

"How are you so sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm completely positive." She insisted. "The capitol needs to stay at peace, the last thing they need is a martyr. It's like Katniss all over again. They don't want that, so they'll leave you alone, so the country can be happy."

I never thought like that before, it actually makes sense. Hazel may be a year younger than me, but she sure is wise! Now all me fears are directed at the possibility of Hazel getting picked.

"Haz-" I started, but the horns rang again, indicating the potential tributes to line up and the rest to spectate.

"C'mon, Blaze.." She said with confidence as she invited me to walk with her. " Let's see our fate."

* * *

There I was, waiting in line for Abby Trinket to read those who were to await certain death. She stood there with her ridiculous green wig and purple plastic dress. It's a shame, really. How capitol citizens dress so badly, it almost makes me glad I'm not one of them; I prefer to be here awaiting my death. Dad was standing next to Haymitch, who was bald and very, very drunk today. I looked around to find Hazel and luckily I found her, she winked at me in confidence and then turned her gaze back to Abby.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" She exclaimed, resembling her mother. " It is time to select 6 courageous young men and women to represent district 12 in the 100th annual hunger games!"

First she called the three girls: Suzanne Mile, Drew Indigo... and Hazel Curtshaw.

My heart sank. My best friend... in the games.. awaiting certain death. _There goes her confidence!, _I though. Because there was going to be NO victor for 12 this year, I just knew it. There hasn't been one since my father... Hazel was "Escorted" onto the stage; she was pale, paler than I've ever seen her.

"Now it's time for the boys!" Said Abby with glee.

I braced for the worst. She started calling off the boys: Phoenix Blue, Stan Recall... I almost had a sigh of relief because there was only one name left. And it was one in a million chance it wasn't me. The she called the last name.

"And the last male tribute who will have the honor to represent district 12 in the 100th annual hunger games is.." She said, building suspense. " Oh my... Blaze Mellark!"

My father fainted right then and there. Abby ordered some guards to try to wake him. I wanted to run toward him, but I couldn't. I was pushed to the stage and I just stood there as Abby presented the tributes to the district. I glanced at Hazel, who started to cry. I don't know how to present myself, I wanted to cry and run away to the safety of my room. She looked at me and for a moment, we consoled each other with eye contact. At least I would have my best friend with me. _But I have to kill her_, I thought. It was too much. After that, Abby picked one girl and boy to ask a question to, she obviously picked me.

"Blaze..." Abby actually looked sorry for me. "Are you ready to represent your district with honor, courage and loyalty.. just like your father?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I replied, I'm not that good with publics. I couldn't' speak without my voice breaking, which it did at the end of that sentence.

Then I had a sort of Déjà vu moment. Everyone in the crowd kissed their tree middle fingers and then rose them in the air. I saw this once, when Katniss volunteered for her sister. And that didn't turn out good, the capitol got angry... I'm in trouble now.

Then we were escorted to the inside of the justice building. But not before Abby spoke that haunting phrase that I despise.

"Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

They are SO not on mine!


	2. The promise

I had trouble processing what just happened. Hazel and I getting reaped, my father fainting.. Was it real? Did I dream it? No, I can't think like that. I can't be sorry for myself, I'm in the hunger games... just like my dad was 26 years ago. I was taken to a private room inside the justice building; the carpet was red, the furniture was gold and the ceiling had designs of lions and other animals biting each other which I found unsettling, but still, it was the fanciest place I've ever been in.

The door opened, it was my dad. The person I most wanted to see.

"Oh my God, Blaze.." He said as he hugged me. "I'm so sorry.." His voice broke.

"It's not your fault.." I started to cry, I couldn't help it. I felt so comfortable with my father. Secure, as if the world couldn't touch me. But unfortunately, it already has. "Just hug me, ok? I want to make the best of the time I have with you."

"Shh," My father said. "It's all going to be alright, you'll find a way.."

"How?" I pulled away. "How will I? it's 72 people, dad! ... Including Hazel. I'm just a 15 year old from district 12!"

I fell to my knees on the floor. This wasn't fair, not only will I be in the games with my best friend, my father has to mentor me on how to survive and then most likely see me die. It's enough him seeing complete strangers die, but his own son? This is some new level of cruelty; this is low, even for the Capitol. I sort of gave up, and my dad saw that. He saw me transform from the confident guy I was this morning, into this; he didn't like it one bit.

"Get up." Ordered my dad, with a serious tone. As I got up, he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes. It was a gaze I haven't seen in a long time, determination. "I know you, you have what it takes. For me to win, I needed Katniss, but you're different. You're stronger than I was, you can survive alone. You're better than I ever was."

"Dad.." I was shocked, he's never talked to me this way.

"Don't you give up on me, I know you can do this. If I could, then you can too." He said it with such affirmation, that it gave me a new burst of hope. Maybe I can do it. Maybe I can come back...

"You're right. I can do it." With those words, he softened his grip on me and hugged me. Then the door opened, it was a guard coming to escort my father out.

"We'll talk at the training center. Everything will be alright." He said as he left. "I promise."

So the tables have turned!

* * *

After my father left the room, Another person walked in; Hazel's mom. She sat down next to me, tears in her eyes and her blonde hair up in a ponytail like her daughter.

"Hey Mrs. C." I said dryly, I never thought we would be in this situation, where she'd say goodbye to me and, in the near future I'd be killing her daughter.

"I've told you many times, Blaze. Call me Prim." She said. She didn't look at me, she just looked at the floor in a daze, as if she didn't know what to say. "I was here once before, when my sister Katniss volunteered for me. She was all I had, then she was gone. I saw her die, and I've seen repeats countless times. My mom took charge, raising me where Katniss left off. When I married and had Hazel, I finally thought I could be happy..." She said as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry." I said as I touched her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"I just don't want my baby to die!" She said as she collapsed and I hugged her. Me and prim had this sort of bond, not because I'm her daoughter's friend, but because we both know how it's like to lose someone you love. I never knew my mom, but she's been like that to me, and now this is happening.. "I lost my sister, I don't want to lose my daughter too..."

Then I spoke without thinking. "Don't worry, I'll try to save her. I swear." It would be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, but I'll do it. It's not fair to Prim, seeing her daughter die like she saw her sister. But then I thought, _Is it fair for my dad to see me die if I save her?_ It's an impossible choice, but I already said it.

"Really?" Her eyes lighted up with hope, making me satisfied. But then turned to grief. "Are you being serious? Blaze, that would mean your death.."

"I love your daughter," I really need to stop saying exactly what I'm thinking. "I want her to live as much as you do."

Yeah, I love her.. as a friend. but sometimes I feel like I want more. My father says I'm just like him with Katniss, in love. I wouldn't call it _in love_, she's my best friend. That's all we'll ever be, especially in these circumstances.

"You know, Blaze... You're father is lucky to have you as a son." She said as she hugged me, making me feel a little better. "I love you as if you were my own. It has been a pleasure having you in my life."

"Thanks," I was in shock, Prim had never told me that before. "Just take care of Hazel's brothers, they're what's important now."

She nodded and then went to leave the room.

"Oh and, Prim.." I said, stopping her. "Can you do me a favor, If I die can you please keep an eye on my dad?

She nodded as a tear trailed down her cheek, and left the room.

* * *

After my visit from Prim, we were escorted to a the train that would take us to the Capitol in less than two days. I wished it was longer, as much as my death is concerned, the more delayed, the better. But I have to think about Hazel, my promise to Prim... I went directly to my room, I didn't really want to talk to anyone, the less I care about these people the less painful it is to let them go. My room had a large screen that seemed to hover in the air and a red and white bedspread. I sat down at the bed, it was soft and comfortable, like my bed back home. I stayed there, pondering on what I will do once I'm in there. Will I survive a day? A week? an hour? 72 people is a lot, especially when everyone has the same goal as you, get out alive. _But I have other priorities_, I thought. I had a feeling of grief, because I have a feeling a I won't be able to keep my promise. Then I heard a knock on the door, it was Hazel.

"Hey," She said carefully. This is the first conversation we've had since the reaping. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" I replied happily, if I wanted to talk to anyone on this train, it was her.

"I brought you some dinner." She said as she gave me the plate of food. "I thought you'd be hungry."

"I'm practicing, It is _the hunger games _after all!" I replied, making her laugh. I looked at the food, it was strange. Some sort of ribs in green sauce accompanied by mashed potatoes. My stomach growled at the sight. "Thank you, you're right, I am hungry."

I finished eating silently as she examined me, I didn't know what she was thinking, you could never tell with her. She's full or surprises. So it was a surprise when she collapsed crying in my arms.

"I don't want to die!" She cried inconsolably. Thankfully the walls were sound-proof. "I want to go back home, I want to see my brothers, my mom, I want to walk around the seam with you, help your dad out in the bakery... I want my life back!"

"It's ok," I said, I don't really know what to say here. "Just take it one step at a time, Hazel. We'll get through this together..."

"How?" She asked with a hushed voice. "We have to kill each other..."

"You're my best friend," I responded in the same hushed voice. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I don't want you to die," She hugged me even harder. "Your dad, my brothers, me.. we all need you."

"Promise me something." I said looking at her in the eyes. "We will protect each other. You and I are a team, like we've always been, a team that sticks together. And I'm not going to die, I'm right here. Okay?"

"Okay.." She said with determination. "I promise."

I didn't know how, but I was going to save her, or maybe we could both go home. But that wouldn't happen. The opportunity hasn't arisen for anyone after my father's hunger games and I doubt this was going to be that time again. After our talk, we watched television together, reruns of hunger games, documentaries of the war that happened 100 years ago. It's weird, if Panem is the only part of the planet that has life.. why do the hunger games exist? Why kill so many children a year? I think we're heading towards extinction more than our "Future".

All in all, Hazel fell asleep in my arms. But I didn't wake her. She looked so beautiful it was ridiculous . I had wanted to kiss her when we were talking, but I was scared, what if she didn't like me back? what if she stops talking to me and refuses my help? Or maybe she would accept it? What if she feels the same way as me? But If I was going to find out, I was losing time. But she looked like she was in such a peaceful, deep sleep; I didn't wake her. So I accepted that I couldn't do anything and just fell asleep along with her.


	3. The arrival

"What in the world?" Shrieked Abby as she saw Hazel and me sound asleep on my bed. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" I jumped out of that bed so fast I almost tripped when I landed on the floor. "Hazel just fell asleep here last night when she brought me dinner. We didn't do anything, I swear."

Abby looked at me, then at Hazel. And then at me again.. As if she were analyzing the situation. She had this expression like she wanted to punish us, but she couldn't care less. She pulled the covers off my bed and confirmed we were still wearing our clothes, and then said: "I don't want this to happen again, take this as a warning. I won't argue with young love, I was your age too, you know. Not many years ago." And then urged us to go get ready, because we had arrived. And rushed off. All Hazel and I could do was stare at each other, stunned. Then she bursted out laughing, and then I did. We laughed so hard and so long about Abby's comment about young love and how she basically called herself off, it was ridiculous. But then I remembered a story my father told me... young love... I quickly pushed the thought aside and kept laughing.

* * *

After we stopped laughing and we regained our serious faces, we got ready to leave the train. If I said the justice building was the fanciest place I've been in, I stand corrected. I am now standing at the train station in The Capitol. Skyscrapers as high as the eye could see. The sky was blue, with vaguely any clouds. It was beautiful. The only bad part of it all was the people. Every single person had either unnatural colored hair, or plastic clothes or colored skin, or tattoos all over their body, and some had all 4. It was horrendous. But I tried to control the urge to vomit and hold on to Hazel's hand, we were in this together.

Together, until I was pushed away. I was hurled with the other boy tributes in a separate car. In the car with me were Stan and Phoenix. Stan is 16, just a year older than me, and Phoenix is 12, the youngest of the group and the most scared. We all stared at each other, analyzing everything. I could tell they were nervous by how much their neck veins moved.

I broke the ice saying: "Look, I don't want to be your enemy. In fact, I want to help you, make a pack or something. I don't like this game any more than you do."

Phoenix relaxed a bit on those words, I think I actually got through him, But he still looked at me with those eyes... Like I was going to attack him at any given moment. Stan still looked murderous. I've seen them before, at school. And around the seam. Phoenix was always playing with his sister in the yard when I walked around with Hazel. He always had grin on his face, the sort of grin that makes you hopeful that things won't be so bad. I can assure you the grin isn't present anymore. And Stan? Well, He was a bully in my school. Always teasing others and working with Maxwell in the shoe shining store. We don't have that many shoes to shine in district 12.. I can just say Stan is a bitter person, and Phoenix is a beacon of light. It's funny, Polar opposites... I wonder where I stand between those Poles..

Then finally Stan said: "I don't trust you."

Well, thank you for being honest, Stan! I let that information sink in. I mean, I didn't expect to make allies, if our district wins, only one of us comes back. So it can't be a team effort..

"I don't expect you to trust me." I said as I looked out the window to the people running after our car. "I just don't want to fight any of you." It's true. Most people expect me to be a vicious predator ready for killing just because my father is a victor, but I'm the exact opposite..

* * *

We finally arrived at the Training Centre. It's just as my dad described it and how I saw it on T.V. We were escorted inside and taken to separate rooms. I was then urged to take my clothes off, and so I did. I am not really comfterable with my body, although I have some muscles and am skinny as can be..

So there I was. Naked. On a very cold table looking at the ceiling as two women and a man worked on me. They waxed, trimmed and groomed until I felt numb. But all could think of was "What am I going to do?" I don't have a plan except "Get Hazel to survive"... And I haven't seen my father anywhere. He did say he had to do some things before meeting me here... And they were talking:

"He's a really nice looking boy" Said one of the woman, she had red flaming hair (which was really flaming) and green eyes.

"I know, Sarah." Said the guy. "Don't state the obvious."

"Haven't seen a body like this in quite a while." Said a woman as she walked in. " Blaze Mellark, I've heard so much about you. My name is Clara, I am your stylist."

She was beautiful. Pale, Blue eyes and blonde hair with perfect curls. It's a shame I had to meet her while I was butt naked..

She told me how the game makers want to start the games early this year, so tonight is interview night as well as the opening ceremony.

"So the game makers want me to die so early?" I said sarcastically. "Yay."

"It's not like that, Blaze." She said as she handed me a pair of underwear (finally!). "Words going around that these games will be the longest ever. So they want to start early."

"So what, they're not going to train us?" I wondered. "They're not even going to rate us?"

"I guess not." She said as if it's no big deal. "Too many.."

She's really not winning any points from my part..

"I don't really get it, these games." I said. As I said this, the prep team grew silent. Clara looked at them wide eyed and told them to leave. When they left, I thought she was gonna tell me off or slap me. But instead she whispered in my ear: "Me neither. So many good people like you... I've seen them go. It's sad."

You just won yourself one million points, Clara! "Thanks... I think." I said. She then gave this smile that gave me hope, kind of like Phoenix's. Then she said "We're being watched." and went back to snob mode. I guess there are good hearted people, even in the Capitol.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for this short chapter, I will write more next chapter!


End file.
